


No Rest for the Wicked

by kadaransmuggler



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadaransmuggler/pseuds/kadaransmuggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History belongs to those who write it. These are varying accounts of the many influential people, in many worlds. </p><p>or</p><p>A bunch of character studies and various scenes featuring my OCs. The tags will be updated as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

_Many would characterize the Inquisitor has callous and cruel, perhaps even reckless in her actions. These are the people who have only seen her hard, unforgiving exterior, the cold mask she wears to keep the world at bay. There are few who have seen under the mask, and even fewer who have seen that mask crack and shatter. In truth, Inquisitor Aleksander Shepard is a complex and compelling woman._

_Take, for instance, the small child at the Crossroads, in the Hinterlands of Ferelden. The girl was crying over a lost toy, a stuffed thing that was perhaps the only material thing she had left. Inquisitor Shepard spent four hours looking for it, and when she presented it to the girl, witnesses tell us that there was an undeniable softness to her features. She spent another hour with the girl, rolling in the dust and playing with the child, before dusk fell and she was forced to move on. These situations, her companions tell us, are not entirely uncommon, despite the Inquisitor's tough outer shell._

_It has also been revealed that Aleksander has a daughter. The name of the child has yet to be revealed, but it's impossible to doubt the tenderness the Inquisitor feels for the child. With the severe lack of information on the child, one cannot doubt Aleksander's desire to protect her, either. The Game is cruel for the unprepared, and while the Inquisitor proved adept at Halamshiral, she is new to the Great Game of Orlais._

_It is rumored that the Inquisitor suffers from nightmares, as well. Many of the servants have spoken about how the woman wakes screaming, or, at the very least, distressed before wandering the halls. This occurs at all hours of the night, and is almost unseemly. As often as this happens, they say, it is no wonder that the bruises under her eyes are almost black._

_She has also been seen leaping into stunningly reckless battles, putting herself in the way of an intense blow just to protect her traveling companions. Her dedication is admirable, perhaps, but the Inquisitor is far too important to be risking her life for people who, in the end, don't matter. Aleksander Shepard is one of the most important people in Thedas, her power rivaling that of the Empress, and yet she is seen on the battlefield often, risking her own life. It is also said that the Inquisitor employs dark and forbidden magics on the battlefield, despite not being a mage. The woman is a warrior, through and through, and yet there are tales of her ripping enemies apart through her voice alone. Surely they are just that, and nothing more. If the mages in Thedas learned of such tricks, the world would be in a great and perilous danger._

_The woman, it seems, also has a fascination with dragons. This, normally, would not be a problem, yet she seems to find an odd pleasure in fighting the beasts. While eradicating the dragons has led to an improved quality of life for some, others protest. It is unnatural, they say, to slay so many dragons with only two others assisting her, yet the Inquisitor has defied all expectations. It truly is a marvel._

_Some of the tales of her ruthlessness are not, however, exaggerated. She has been seen callously ending the lives of enemies that had already surrendered, and there is surely enough blood on her hands to drown a world of men. The scars rending the sharp planes of her face do not grant her any favors either- the Inquisitor is a fierce foe to face._

_In conclusion, while the Inquisitor is occasionally a cruel and fierce woman, worthy of the fear many feel, she is a multi-faceted and nuanced woman as well, and she is equally worthy of respect._

-Found in an unnamed man's journal, suspected to have been written in late 9:41 Dragon or early 9:42 Dragon, sometime after Inquisitor Aleksander Shepard attended Empress Celene's peace talks, and sometime before the Inquisition pursues Corypheus into the Arbor Wilds. It is suspected to be a third person account of the Inquisitor, as it is doubtful that the man had ever met her. It seems the man had intentions to publish his writings, although that doesn't seem to have occurred.


End file.
